Pet Story
TomAndAngelaRockz's Spoof of Disney & Pixar "Toy Story" Casts: *Sheriff Woody - Tom (Talking Friends) *Buzz Lightyear - Ben (Talking Friends) *Mr. Potato Head - Himself *Slinky - Hank (Talking Friends) *Rex - Pierre (Talking Friends) *Hamm - Himself *Bo Peep - Angela (Talking Friends) *Sarge - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Sarge's Wife - Mittens (Bolt) *Sarge's Son - Beriloz (The Aristocats) *Sarge's Soldiers - Alley Cats (The Aristocats) *Andy Davis - Russel (Up) *Mrs. Davis - Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) *Molly Davis - Baby Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea) *Sid Phillips - Nelson (The Simpsons) *Hannah Phillips - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) *Scud - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Barrel of Monkeys - *Etch - Himself *Lenny - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Young Simba, Nala & Kiana (The Lion King) *Mr. Shark - Himself *Mr. Spell - Himself *RC - Shira (Ice Age 4) *Robot - Himself *Rocky Gibraltar - Spike (Tom & Jerry) *Snake - *Troll Dolls - *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Kittens *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Ginger (Talking Friends) *Combat Carl - *Baby Face - *Ducky - Blu (Rio) *Frog - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Hand-in-the-Box - *Janie/Pterodactyl - Angel (Lady & The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure)/ Buster (Lady & The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Jingle Joe - Butch (Tom & Jerry) *Legs - *Rockmobile - *Roller Bob - Bolt *Walking Car - Jerry (Tom & Jerry) *Burned Rag Doll - *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - *Yellow Soldier Toys - Tramp (Lady an the Tramp) and Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Sally Doll - Unikitty (The Lego Movie) Scenes: *Pet Story Part 1 - Opening/"You've Got a Friend In Me" *Pet Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/Staff Meeting *Pet Story Part 3 - "Everybody Wants to be a Cat" *Pet Story Part 4 - Ben the Space Ranger *Pet Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Pet Story Part 6 - Tom and Ben Fight/Nelson *Pet Story Part 7 - Who Will Russel Pick? *Pet Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Pet Story Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Pet Story Part 10 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Ben Meet the Kittens *Pet Story Part 11 - At Nelson's House *Pet Story Part 12 - Playtime with Nelson *Pet Story Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Pet Story Part 14 - Ben's Paw Bandage *Pet Story Part 15 - Nelson's Window to Russel's Window *Pet Story Part 16 - The Big One *Pet Story Part 17 - "That's Falling in Love" *Pet Story Part 18 - "Ben, I Can't Do This Without You" *Pet Story Part 19 - Tom Asks for Help *Pet Story Part 20 - "Play Nice!" *Pet Story Part 21 - The Chase *Pet Story Part 22 - Rocket Power *Pet Story Part 23 - Christmas at Russel's House *Pet Story Part 24 - End Credits Category:TomAndAngelaRockz's Spoof Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs